tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
The Radiant Dark
is an organization of mages founded by members of the College of Winterhold in order to protect Tamriel and bring peace to its lands. The Radiant Dark has been known to work with various political entities to further its goals, the most famous instance being the Skyrim Civil War. The organization fields one of the larger militaries on Tamriel, with just over 13,000 men as of 4E 220. The Radiant Dark also teaches the Aurbic Model of Magic proposed by the Archmage Darius Stormblade II in his magnum opus, Of Ancient Magic. History The Radiant Dark was founded in 4E 193 by Darius Stormblade II, Arabelle Dewleaf, Onmund Farseer, Brelyna Maryon, Joslin Stannard, J’Zargo the Scholar, Melsara Firelock, Stands-In-Thought, and Kharza gra-Skandar. All nine had seen the consequences of the Great War, and knew the Thalmor were too dangerous to leave unopposed. For the next 8 years, they traveled Tamriel, uniting mages of all races under the sigil of the Radiant Dark. The first test of the Radiant Dark was in 4E 202, when the organization allied with the Stormcloaks in the Skyrim Civil War. In exchange for appointing Kraldar the Scribe as Jarl of Winterhold and a promise never to interfere in the affairs of the College or the Radiant Dark, Ulfric gained a powerful ally in the war. By 203, the Stormcloaks had taken Whiterun and Falkreath with the magical firepower of the Radiant Dark. When Ulfric moved to replace Balgruuf the Greater with a more agreeable Jarl, he was stopped by Darius. The Warmage forcibly conscripted Balgruuf's entire clan into the Radiant Dark and made them the Guardians of Whiterun, mandating that Balgruuf and his descendants send their eldest child to the Radiant Dark. Ulfric, his hands tied by his promise to Darius, had no choice but to leave Balgruuf as Jarl. When Falkreath, Markarth, Hjaalmarch, and the Pale turned against Ulfric in 4E 204, The Radiant Dark deposed of the traitors and appointed far more competent Jarls. As a result, Siddgeir of Stuhn, Igmund Stone-Heart, and Idgrod Ravencrone returned to their seats, and Brina Merilis was sworn in as Jarl of the Pale. In 4E 205, Ulfric and Galmar were captured by the Thalmor in an ambush south of Morthal and taken to Solitude. In response, the Radiant Dark took command of the leaderless Stormcloak Rebellion and executed a month-long siege on Solitude. In this battle, it is said that after Arabelle Dewleaf was killed by a frost dragon, Darius brought her back by granting the Bosmer a dragon's soul. Until 4E 215, the Radiant Dark under the command of Joslin Stannard and her lover Orsino of Lillandril was an integral part of Ulfric's plan to stabilize Skyrim. During this time, the Radiant Dark began building guild lodges in Northern Tamriel, the most notable being in Mournhold, Windhelm, and Daggerfall. In 4E 220, the Radiant Dark functions as the military arm of the Arcane University, with the Dragonsworn serving as the Emperor and Empress's personal guard. Structure As the spiritual successor to the Mages' Guild, The Radiant Dark has built lodges across Tamriel and the Arcane University in Falkreath. Howerver, the Radiant Dark's reputation as a battle-hardened organization has not left them - many of the Stormblade Empire's Legions boast detachments of veteran soldiers of the Radiant Dark, and the most elite Sorcerers and Mageblades become one of the Dragonsworn, the elite guards of Darius and Arabelle Stormblade. Ranks Their ranking system is heavily inspired by the Fighters and Mages Guilds, representing a unification between the two schools of combat. * Associate - The lowest rank in the Radiant Dark. Represents a recruit that hasn't gone through training or a civilian that has agreed to help the Radiant Dark in exchange for payment or protection. * Apprentice - A soldier of the Radiant Dark in training. Mages may choose to enter training with one of the five branches of the Radiant Dark at this rank. * Journeyman - A fully trained Apprentice who has proven themselves worthy of the Radiant Dark and commands a troop of 12 Apprentices and Associates while on patrol. A Journeyman is called a Sage when they take a non-combat role, and a Ranger when they take on a reconnaissance role. * Adept - A experienced soldier of the Radiant Dark that's served at least half an year as a Journeyman and commands a Company of two troops, a Sage, and two Journeyman Rangers for a total of 28 men. * Veteran - An Adept who has proven themselves worthy of honor by some feat of battle, like taking down a Thalmor Justicar's patrol or holding off a cohort of Mede soldiers. A Veteran usually commands a Kadrath - three companies, two Sages (a drillmaster and a campmaster), three Adept Rangers, and two Soulcaller Adepts for a total of 92 men. * Warrior - A Veteran who's managed to survive at least an year in their position, and defend Tamriel sucessfully. As the leader of a Battalion, A Warrior commands three kadrathen and has a staff consisting of a Veteran as an executive officer, three orderlies, one Adept Sage (a quartermaster), four Veteran Rangers and three Soulcaller Veterans for a total of 289 men. * Guardian - A Guardian is the highest rank a common soldier can rise to in the Radiant Dark, as the Sorcerer and Mageblade ranks require some magical aptitude. Yet, being a Guardian is nothing to sneeze at - As of 4E 220, most Guardians have served the Radiant Dark for at least 5 years as a Adept or higher. Some Guardians even report to the Archmage’s Council personally - Riley Cousland, as the Guardian of Vidarr’s Hold, reported to the Council frequently before her betrayal of the Council and death at the hands of Arabelle Dewleaf. A Guardian controls a major stronghold of the Radiant Dark, or leads a Regiment. When leading a Regiment, A Guardian commands two battalions and has a staff consisting of an Warrior as an executive officer, six orderlies, a regimental Veteran Sage, seven Veteran Rangers and six Soulcaller Mages for a total of 600 men. * Sorcerer - Two types: ** Sorcerer - An Warrior or Guardian of any of the five magical branches of the Radiant Dark. While they’re technically the same rank, Warriors and Guardians often defer to the Sorcerers out of respect or tradition. ** High Sorcerer - also known as the Magelords, the ten High Sorcerers report directly to the Archmage’s Council. Each Magelord commands two regiments, and often appoint a Sorcerer as an executive officer, while employing ten orderlies, a Warrior Sage tactician, and twenty Veteran Rangers for a total of 1,233 men. * Mageblade - A true master of combat, the Mageblade has reached the apex of martial and magical aptitude in any of the five branches of the Radiant Dark. Unlike most of the other ranks, the Mageblade is independent of command, only answering to the Archmage’s Council. Despite this, it is not uncommon to find Mageblades working alongside Adepts or Journeymen to carry out their mission to protect Tamriel. * Archmage - An Archmage is a member of the Archmage’s Council, the governing body of the Radiant Dark. the ten Archmages of the Radiant Dark are masters of their chosen schools of magic, and formidable foes on any battlefield. Almost all of them were taught at the College of Winterhold, and were either part of it from the start, or joined later. However, Orsino of Lillandril is a unique case - he was a Thalmor who, after some serious re-evaluating of his life, went to the Radiant Dark and willingly gave himself up. Instead of killing Orsino like he wanted, Joslin Stannard conscripted the Altmer and put him to work as the Spymaster-Archmage of the Radiant Dark. Orders As a Mages' Guild, the Radiant Dark is split into five orders, each specializing in two of the Aurbic Schools of Magic. Mages who reach the rank of Apprentice or Journeyman may choose to enter training with one of these orders, or not at all. Dragonsworn Led by the Archmages Stormblade and Dewleaf, the Order of the Dragonsworn is perhaps the most prestigious order of the Radiant Dark. The Dragonsworn are educated in the Aurbic Schools of Alteration and Evocation, learning how to manipulate their magicka to influence the world around them, unleash the elements through deadly spells, and summon weapons and armor from Oblivion. the Dragonsworn also train their bodies, with the goal of honing their magical and physical techniques to become a consummate master of combat. The Dragonsworn have been known to slip into a kind of "battle trance", where they become impervious to any kind of pain and their magical reserves expand dramatically. It is said the only way to bring them out of this trance is to let the Dragonsworn exhaust their reserve, or give an alternative route for them to work out the trance. In 4E 220, the Order of the Dragonsworn is the second largest Order, and forms the core of the Stormblade Empire's Imperial Guard, protecting the Emperor, Empress, and the Imperial Family. Smaller detachments are assigned to the Elder Council, while retired Guardsmen are transferred to the Arcane University to train new Dragonsworn. Planewalkers Archmages Farseer and Maryon lead the Order of the Planewalkers, accomplished mages of the Aurbic Schools of Conjuration and Illusion. While a Dragonsworn seeks to align themselves with the flow of battle, a Planewalker aspires to control it, summoning all types of creatures from the planes of the Aurbis and influencing their opponent's mind in a variety of ways. Along with the Dragonsworn, the Planewalkers form the core of the Radiant Dark’s military forces. In 4E 220, the Planewalkers are the largest of the Radiant Dark’s Orders and serve the Arcane University. They work with the Dragonsworn to train new mages for the frontlines of battle, and for the Imperial Guard. Loremasters J’Zargo/Kharza, Alchemy and Divination Soulcallers Melsara/Stands-In-Thought, Restoration and Destruction Wonderworkers Joslin/Orsino, Thaumaturgy and Mysticism Category:Factions